Eviscerated
by Tamala Miran
Summary: Crackfic! Fuji was a tensai. There was hardly anything he couldn't conquer. So, naturally, he never would have expected to be dominated by a computer game. written by a friend


**Eviscerated**

Fuji Syuusuke walked into his room and threw his backpack into a corner. It was a Friday afternoon, and he felt it in his liberty (once he was outside school, of course) to say, "IT'S FRIDAY!" every time this day came.

And people in the vicinity felt it in their liberties to scream back, "SHUT UP!"

Like Fuji cared.

Anyway, onto more important things: knowing that Yuuta would be staying at his dormitory for the weekend (for reasons beyond both brothers themselves), Fuji decided to go downstairs and use the computer in Yuuta's room. It wasn't like his younger brother had said the computer was off-limits.

He sat down in the room and listened to the silence save the whirring of the computer as it started up. He fixed his eternally-closed eyes on the screen as he reached for the mouse and clicked the logo for Internet Explorer.

The only problem was that Fuji didn't know where on the Internet to go.

Then he remembered Eiji talking about a game on the Internet that he had once played in the public library (the only place he could get his hands on a computer). It was supposedly based on an American movie called "Darkness Falls," and he proceeded to describe it to his friend. He had been rather scared by the details, though he described the game animatedly.

Fuji hadn't been paying that much attention, but once he heard the words "eviscerated by the Tooth Fairy," he immediately was interested. From what Eiji had said, you had to stay in the spotlights as you jumped around in a hospital where the generator was slowly beginning to die, otherwise you would be…well…eviscerated by the Tooth Fairy, for lack of a better phrase.

He got up from the chair and opened the door to the room to get his cell phone. He punched in a few numbers, and then he heard someone say, "Ho-hoi! Kikumaru da nya!"

"Hello, Eiji. Do you remember that computer game that you were telling me about today?" he asked.

"Sure do! Doesn't it sound awesome?"

"Do you have the link to the game?"

"Yup!"

"Can I have it?"

"Sure can! Hold on a sec, Fujiko-chan, it's…around here…somewhere…hoi, here it is!" He proceeded to read the link off for the tensai, who quickly copied it down with ease. "Well, see you in school on Monday, and don't get eaten by the tooth fairy, nya!"

"I'll try not to." The line went dead, and he quickly typed the link to the website in the browser, his eyes flitting between the computer and the slip of paper. Pushing it to the side when he finished, his index finger pushed down on the "Enter" key.

As the page loaded, he found some (weird) comfort in listening to a song that Yuuta had downloaded onto his computer. It was called "Hotaru." Since the page was loading very slowly, Fuji sighed, slightly impatient, and decided to listen to the song.

By the third time he was already singing, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoaaaaa. Whoa, wh—"

A series of knocks penetrated the door to the room. "…Syuusuke, what are you doing?"

Sheepishly, Fuji laughed. "Sorry, nee-san."

After a while of waiting, Fuji took in a very dark hospital save some blinking spots of light. According to the directions, he had to jump to each blinking spot of light before the light he was standing in went out (hence, the name of the game, "Stay in the Light"). Fuji pressed the up arrow key with ease as the woman on the screen jumped through the light.

Was this all he had to do? If so, then this game was too easy.

Thinking he had won when he reached the end of the hospital's hallway, he smile and said, "Saa, Eiji, is this the 'frightening' game you were talking about?"

Then the screen faded back to another hallway. Now the woman was holding a glow stick in her hand. Apparently she had a limited stock of said glow sticks, and Fuji had to throw them so that she could jump into the spots of light.

Luckily, he managed to scrape by that hallway as well.

After that hallway was a third in which he had to run using the "A" and "D" keys, using the spacebar to jump over any obstacles such as wheelchairs.

When he finished that hallway, he watched the woman run (rather stupidly, he might add) down the stairs. He sighed in relief, thinking he had finished the game.

He was wrong. Again. Shocking for a tensai like himself.

The screen told him that the generator was dying more quickly; therefore more reflexes would be needed.

_So _that's _why there was a 5 in the corner…_

He managed to survive that level as well, and the 3rd.

By the second floor he was beginning to break a small sweat. Even though he was a genius, he still didn't have perfect reflexes (no matter how much he probably didn't want to admit it). He'd already gotten down to one life; his skills started to deteriorate in level 3 (the levels went backwards, seeing as you were trying to get to the bottom floor). It hadn't been pretty, to say the least.

All he'd been able to see was the computer-generated woman from the neck down. She was hanging from the ceiling. Her head must have been being eviscerated at the time, he figured. The speakers were on, and so he'd been able to hear her scream.

She sounded a little like Echizen when he'd first drunk Inui's Penal Tea…neither the smell nor the taste of the drink had treated him very well.

Suddenly paying attention to the game, he noticed as the light he was currently standing in began to flicker.

His heart sank, though his face said otherwise.

Everything went black, and the woman was being dragged away by her head.

Fuji shuddered.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and he jumped. "Syuusuke, it's time for dinner," his older sisters's voice oozed through the gap.

That night, Fuji Syuusuke realized that everything his parents had ever told him about the Tooth Fairy was a lie.


End file.
